Hilo Rojo
by KilianFloyd
Summary: A veces, por más que planifiquemos nuestras vidas, el destino nos puede jugar una mala pasada. Este es el caso de Draco y Hermione, una pareja que pese a todos sus intentos, nos han podido lograr ser felices. Dramione.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter no me perteneces, todo es obra de J.K. Yo sólo jugaré un rato con ellos.**

 **Nota: Me inspiré en este hermoso cuento chino para relatar la historia. La cita que sale al final es del libro "El club de los perdedores"**

* * *

En una cafeteria muggle alejada de la ciudad, se encontraba una chica. Ella se veía nerviosa, pues no dejaba de morder sus uñas. Llevaba ahí alrededor de media hora cuando su café comenzó a enfriarse, y entonces, poco a poco la angustia se fue reflejando en su rostro. Todo indicaba que esperaba algo, o quizás a alguien.

El tiempo fue pasando y ella, al cabo de una hora y después de derramar unas cuentas lágrimas, decidió marcharse. Su rostro sólo reflejaba dolor.

Minutos después, un joven entró corriendo al recinto. Parecía buscar desesperadamente a una persona, entonces se le ocurrió acercarse a la camarera.

—Buenas tardes, quería hacerle una consulta. ¿Por casualidad estuvo por acá una joven delgada y de cabello castaño? —Preguntó tratando de calmar su respiración —Ella es de mi edad, habíamos quedado de juntarnos acá —agregó.

—Hace poco vino una mujer con esas características, pero ya se marchó —respondió sintiendo algo de lastima por el chico —.Por cierto, ella se fue llorando.

Él sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Ella se no podía haberse ido. Si tan sólo hubiese llegado unos minutos antes… Pero el maldito trabajo ¡Como odiaba en estos momentos a su jefe! El muy idiota le había hecho quedarse para ver unos asuntos administrativos, que ni siquiera eran de importancia. Hace 5 meses que había comenzado a trabajar en San Mungo y ya estaba rodeado de incompetentes. Y ella… Seguro pensaría que la dejo plantada, ahora no habría vuelta atrás.

-o-

Horas más tarde Draco se encontraba en su hogar. Sabía que ella no querría saber nada de él, ya que por más que intentó contactarla, su amada, no dio señal alguna.

Al día siguiente, y después de una resaca producto de beber casi media botella de Whiskey de Fuego, él despertó. Fue ahí cuando reparo en que le había llegado una carta. Rápidamente comenzó a leerla.

 _Draco:_

 _Como has de suponer, ayer te estuve esperando. Fue más de una hora de angustia y dolor. Aunque algo en mí me decía que tú nunca llegarías, y no me equivoque. Era nuestra última oportunidad y bien lo sabias._

 _¡Y es que en estos momentos tengo tantas ganas de golpearte! ¡De gritarte! E incluso, de besarte. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, mi amor? ¿Por qué si sabias que era la ocasión en que definiríamos nuestro futuro?_

 _No puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada. Por fin, después de tantos años en la clandestinidad, íbamos a irnos juntos, y tú, para variar, no llegaste._

 _Todo esto me hace recapacitar respecto a mi actual relación. No puedo creer que le haya hecho esto a Ron, no puedo creer que lo haya engañado con una persona que no fue capaz de luchar por mí. Y lo peor, es que pese a todo lo anterior, te sigo amando como una adolescente._

 _Ahora es cuando me hacen sentido tus palabras, "no somos de esos amores destinados a un final feliz". Nacimos siendo diferentes, y pese a que en un momento creí que eso había acabado, nunca fue así. Pues ambos cargamos con nuestro pasado a cuestas y eso, querido mío, no cambia de un día para otro._

 _Sólo quiero que sepas que eres el único hombre que he amado y dudo mucho que eso cambie._

 _Tú y yo somos como ese cuento chino. Porque el amor que nos une, a través del hilo rojo, trasciende en el tiempo. Porque aunque ese hilo se tense, se enrede o se aleje, nunca podrá romperse._

 _Siempre tuya, Hermione._

Draco no podía creerlo, ella no podía hacerle esto, no otra vez. Ya eran incontables las veces en que habían intentado ser felices, pero siempre sucedía algo. Entonces comprendió, ella tenía razón, quizás no estaban destinados a estar juntos, por lo menos no en esta vida.

"Quizás éramos almas gemelas, como yo había pensado, pero destinadas a vivir en dimensiones distintas"


End file.
